yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvan Charity
の し | romaji_name = Shinra no Hodokoshi | trans_name = Shinra's Charity | image = SylvanCharity-MP15-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 82016179 | effect_types = Effect, Condition | lore = Draw 3 cards, then, if you have a "Sylvan" card in your hand, reveal 2 cards from your hand including at least 1 "Sylvan" card, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. Otherwise, reveal your entire hand, then place it on the top of the Deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Sylvan Charity" per turn. | fr_lore = Piochez 3 cartes, puis, si vous avez une carte "Sylvan" dans votre main, révélez 2 cartes depuis votre main incluant min. 1 carte "Sylvan", puis placez-les au-dessus du Deck dans l'ordre de votre choix. Sinon, révélez toute votre main, puis placez-la au-dessus du Deck dans l'ordre de votre choix. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Charité Sylvan" par tour. | de_lore = Ziehe 3 Karten, dann, falls du eine „Sylvan“-Karte in deiner Hand hast, zeige 2 Karten von deiner Hand vor, darunter mindestens 1 „Sylvan“-Karte, dann lege sie in beliebiger Reihenfolge auf das Deck. Zeige andernfalls deine gesamte Hand vor, dann lege sie in beliebiger Reihenfolge auf das Deck. Du kannst nur 1 „Sylvanische Wohltäterin“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Pesca 3 carte poi, se hai una carta "Silvan" nella tua mano, rivela 2 carte dalla tua mano compresa almeno 1 carta "Silvan", poi mettile in cima al Deck in qualsiasi ordine. Altrimenti, rivela tutta la tua mano, poi mettila in cima al Deck in qualsiasi ordine. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Carità Silvana" per turno. | pt_lore = Compre 3 cards e, depois, se você tiver um card "Silvestre" na sua mão, revele 2 cards da sua mão, incluindo pelo menos 1 card "Silvestre" e, depois, coloque-os no topo do Deck em qualquer ordem. Caso contrário, revele toda a sua mão e, depois, coloque-a no topo do Deck em qualquer ordem. Você só pode ativar 1 "Caridade Silvestre" por turno. | es_lore = Roba 3 cartas y después, si tienes una carta "Silvano/a" en tu mano, muestra 2 cartas en tu mano, incluyendo por lo menos 1 carta "Silvano/a", y después ponlas en la parte superior del Deck en cualquier orden. De otra forma, muestra toda tu mano, y después ponla en la parte superior del Deck en cualquier orden. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Caridad Silvana" por turno. | ja_lore = デッキからカードを３枚ドローする。その後、「 」と名のついたカード１枚を含む手札のカード２枚を相手に見せ、好きな順番でデッキの上に戻す。手札に「 」と名のついたカードが無い場合、手札を全て相手に見せ、好きな順番でデッキの上に戻す。「 の し」は１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。 | ko_lore = 덱에서 카드를 3장 드로우한다. 그 후, "삼라"라는 이름이 붙은 카드 1장을 포함하는 패의 카드 2장을 상대에게 보여주고, 좋아하는 순서로 덱 위로 되돌린다. 패에 "삼라"라는 이름이 붙은 카드가 없을 경우, 패를 전부 상대에게 보이고, 좋아하는 순서로 덱 위로 되돌린다. "삼라의 자비"는 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Sylvan | supports_archetypes = Sylvan | action = * You draw cards * Reveals your hand for effect * Returns from hand to Deck | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11091 }}